


You've Met a Terrible Fate, Haven't You?

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Handcuffs, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, References to Torture, Spreader Bars, Suspension, non consensual exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Sam is naked. He's been down in this godforsaken basement for God knows how long, and he's naked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my sexually frustrated brain early in the morning, and how I dealt with it. Enjoy.

Sam is naked. He's been down in this godforsaken basement for God knows how long, and he's naked. Not just naked either, cause apparently this bitch has a kinky side to her. He's hanging from the ceiling, arms restrained by a supernaturally reinforced spreader bar and connecting straight down his back to another spreader bar secured around his ankles, so any struggling results in more discomfort. He's not going anywhere, nor does he get the luxury of covering himself.

After the torture he's already been put through, he can't imagine how much worse this could possibly get for him. A blowtorch to the foot, an ice cold shower. A broken rib he's sure he still has. The sutured bullet in his leg. And don't forget all that crap with the hallucinations and sex spell he most definitely did not want.

Wouldn't you know it, that's when Her Highness decides to make a reappearance, so Sam tries to keep a neutral face.

"Hello Sam." She addresses him. "Comfortable?"

Sam had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, but says nothing.

"Since you've decided to not cooperate, I've written you off as a lost cause. You should be thanking me for this Sam. Protocol says I should kill you."

Sam doesn't flinch at this. Dean's gone. What does he care if he lives or dies?

"But instead, I decided to see if you could be useful in other ways. See what makes a big man like you tick."

Sam still says nothing, cause this bitch can do whatever he wants, but it's not gonna amount to anything.

"You and Dean liked it kinky, didn't you?"

That revelation makes Sam visibly flinch, because what the hell?

Toni smiles seductively, "Got your attention, didn't I? You see, Sam, your little sex life with your brother is over. And you never really stopped to wonder if it was wrong, did you?"

Is she serious? Of course he has. He just doesn't care, because they've committed crimes far worse than a little thing like incest.

Without warning, she grabs his cock ahd gives it a hard stroke, which makes it plump up involuntarily, "Get nice and comfortable, Sam, because this is just the start of your atonement. You don't get to have sex with your brother and get away with it. Now, you get the privilege of having me as the one to save your damned soul. The one that beautiful cock now belongs to."

She moves her face to Sam's abdomen, letting out a hot breath, and damn him, it does make his body tingle all over.

"Good boy." she says, moving her face lower, her hot breath unrelenting, and she no doubt can see how it's affecting Sam.

"Now what to do first?"

Dean watches the video on the computer through clenched teeth, but doesn't take his eyes off of it. He has no idea who this bitch thinks the is, but she will pay once he finds her.

The sight on the video would be arousing if it wasn't horrifying. Sam hanging from the ceiling, a blond woman slowly but surely sucking Sam off, and even worse, Sam's body is reacting to it, even bucking slightly into her mouth. There's no audio on the video, but Dean's sure Sam has to be moaning. He also knows none of this is Sam's fault.

Back on Sam's side, his body feels like he's been zapped, the way she's working her mouth hitting all the spots to make his body respond, making tears fall down his face, not from arousal, but from shame.

Toni pulls away to speak, "See, Sam? This is how it's supposed to be. Before long, your brother will be nothing but a distant memory."

Sam's so close to coming, but he knows in his heart he doesn't want to. He never wants to come for anyone but Dean. He wonders if he can stop himself, but he should've known Toni would never allow it.

She puts him back in her mouth part way, to tug on him with her mouth, pull back, and inform him, "Nuh uh uh, Sam. When a beautiful woman takes care of you, it's rude to not finish."

With that, she takes him all the way down, and the warmth of her mouth combined with just the right suction is all it takes before Sam's coming, and coming hard.

Sam can't stop the involuntary noises at feeling himself come for her, for the first person that's not Dean. He hates it so, so much, but it feels so, so good, and before he knows it, he's blacking out.

When he wakes, he's still naked, but he's not hanging anymore. Now he's on the floor, ropes tying his wrists together and another one tying his ankles together, both in intricate knots so even getting them loose would result in tying them tighter. Toni's just looking down at him, a sneer on her face.

"Imagine if the hunters could see you now. The boy that was Lucifer's vessel, reduced to my good little pet."

She squats down, and Sam thinks she's going to whisper in his ear, but then she grabs his cock again, and it plumps up again from her touch.

"See that Sam? You're already learning."

But she's not done yet. She keeps it up until Sam's fully erect, then says, "This is how it's going to work. This cock gets hard for me, and only me. Before long, you'll be getting hard the second I walk in the room."

Sam tries to turn his face away in shame, because he can't let himself think that far ahead.

But Toni is not about to let her newest pet have doubts, so her grip on his cock tightens even more, and lays it all out for him.

"God himself would damn you for the things you have done with your brother. Anyone else would've killed you. I am your savior. Do you realize what that means, Sam? I doubt you do."

She moves him so he's flat on his back, moves his arms above his head and lowers her head so her mouth is an inch away from his cock, hot breath making it twitch, seeing the panic in his eyes.

She keeps up the teasing, alternating between breathing, sucking the head, or even biting it.

Sam doesn't move, because honestly? He's scared. He's facing a future where he'll come for only her, and he already has once. How long before he's ruined?

She holds him in her mouth, to let the warmth pull him close to another orgasm. Sam's heart starts pounding, because he can't bear the thought of coming for her again already. Instead, she tells him,

"It means you. Are. Mine."

and pulls out a cock ring, big enough to fit him, and though Sam tries to flinch away, she just tightens her grip to get him to settle down, and slides it on, holding him there right on the edge.

"But I don't feel like letting you come right now. I think you need some time for your new role to sink in."

With that, she gives him one last suck, and walks out of the room.

"I'll see you soon, my beautiful pet."


	2. Chapter 2

Belonging to someone meant that person is entitled to add rules the longer the arrangement goes on.

When Toni finally returns, the first thing she does is stick a needle in his neck, and the drug quickly pulls him under.

When he wakes up, he's back to hanging from the ceiling.

"That's better." She moves towards him, stroking his cock lovingly. "Have you been a good boy for me?"

Sam tries to wiggle away, now desperate, but Toni's grip tightens, scolding him,

"That's a bad boy, Sam. How can you deny your salvation?"

Sam keeps trying to move away, but Toni decides to change tactics.

Instead of gripping tighter, she removes the cock ring and strokes him faster.

"The more you resist me, the more you will give to me."

No, no no! Please no. Sam can't bear to watch it happen again, but it's undeniably happening, and there's no way of stopping it or tuning out her words.

"Come for your savior.", and gives him one last hard pull.

Sam needs no prompting, and his second orgasm comes barreling down, so good but so, so terrible.

"So beautiful, pet. So good for me." She purrs, taking him back into her mouth to add to the overstimulation.

Sam wants so badly to deny what's happening, but he can't. That's two orgasms he's had for someone other than Dean, and a promise of more.

Toni releases him and asks, "Why do you deny me, my pet?", going back to stroking him oh so slowly.

But Sam can't answer her, because he feels himself respond more easily to her touch, to her stroking.

"You may deny me, but you still answer to me."

With that, she replaces the cock ring on him, and jabs him with another needle, and this session is officially over.

In the dark, Sam whispers,

"I'm sorry, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

He's comfortable. That's the first thing Sam realizes when he somewhat regains consciousness. He's not hanging or tied up on the ground. He's just lying down on a comfortable surface, and he actually feels good for the first time in what feels like weeks, though he has no way of knowing.

Whatever drugs the bitch was giving him was making it so he has no concept of time, and not only that, he couldn't really discern where exactly he is.

All he knows for sure is he feels like he's being taken care of. There's a warm feeling in his lower abdomen, taking him back to his time with Dean.

Dean. He aches for Dean so much, but knows whatever this is, he should enjoy it before it disappears.

The warm feeling increases dramatically, and he realizes he's pretty close to coming too, and for the first time in what feels like forever, he actually speaks,

"Dean...please."

But that hope is quickly dashed when he feels pressure on his dick, quickly startling him awake.

Now that he's not dreaming, he can see his surroundings once more. He's lying on his back on a gurney someone brought in, restrained by a set of wrist and ankle cuffs, arms above his head, legs held in place.

"Something told me you needed to be taught a lesson." Comes a voice Sam has grown to hate. Within seconds, there she is, standing over him.

"Sam, when I say you belong to me, it means you belong ONLY to me."

Sam says nothing, not sure where she's going with this, but knowing it can't be anything good.

"Do well to remember this rule, because there will be consequences if you're foolish enough to forget it."

She holds up a taser, and Sam's heart starts pounding again, because it was bad enough when it was just torture, and now it's about to get so much worse.

"You will never mention or even think about your abomination of a brother ever again. Your brother is in hell where he belongs, and I am here, trying to spare you from the same fate. The sooner you do, the easier this lesson will be."

With that, she brings the taser down right on his stomach, and Sam can't help but scream in pain.

"There's no escaping this, Sam. Either you can give him up willingly, or I can forcefully take him from you. But by the end of this, Dean will be gone, and you will fully accept your new role as my good little pet."

She grabs his dick and starts stroking it, and Sam tries not to react, but combined with the shock from the taser, he can't. What's worse, he can feel himself slipping away, his traitor body already starting to give in.

She smiles, seeing all of this happening right in front of her.

"Exactly, Sam. Your body wants this. Fighting it will only make it worse."

She starts walking away then, and Sam lets out an involuntary whimper, a combination of the pain and being denied an orgasm.

She turns back, feigning obliviousness, "What's the matter, Sam? Something wrong?"

If Sam weren't so uncomfortable, he'd give her a bitch face. As it is, he can only try to rub himself, only to be frustrated to find he's restrained just so to where he gets close, then is pulled back to his original position.

Toni chuckles, then says, "After hearing you whisper his name, I dressed you up like this to start my bedtime sessions. Imagine my shock when I heard you speak his name again."

She starts walking up the stairs, but then she turns to say one last thing,

"I told you the rules, Sam. You come for me, or not at all. Since you tried to come for your brother, you deserve to be punished. See how uncomfortable you feel after a few hours. Maybe then you'll feel like coming for me."

With that, she leaves the basement and shuts the door.

Sam starts to cry again, not even over anything specific, just crying because it's all he can do.

She wants him to give up Dean. How dare she? 

But the thought doesn't hold much weight with his current position, dick trapped and limbs restrained so be can't do anything about it.

If he's not careful, he could find himself giving in before he can stop himself.

Sam closes his eyes as more tears fall out, praying for someone to put him out of his misery before he disappears completely.


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't new, Sam thinks as he wakes up in a chair again, wrists behind him and restrained, as well as his legs. Only real difference here is Sam's still naked.

"Hello, Sam." Comes the terrible voice, and once he sees her, he feels his traitor dick spasm, before it settles down. Shit.

"I want to try something new with something old. I think you'll like it." She smiles at him, holding up a piece of fabric, and Sam recognizes it immediately as the gag she put on him after being stashed in the back of a van. "Remember this old friend?"

She strides over to him confidently, to where she's right in front of him. Immediately, Sam can feel his body start shaking, and tries to cover himself with his legs.

"No, Sam." She kneels down, and despite him being bigger, she easily pushes his legs apart so his dick is completely exposed.

"As long as I'm down here, you are not allowed to deny me anything. Your cock will always be mine to use."

Sam feels something secured onto his ankles, and when he looks, he sees she's put two matching cuffs on them.

"A good pet needs cuffs. To always remind them who they answer to. Lucky me, I already got the wrist cuffs on you while you were sleeping."

Sam makes his wrists twitch, and sure enough, they're not the handcuffs he's been wearing this far. In so many ways, it's worse, because that means he's so messed up in the head to where she thinks he's getting close to breaking.

"Now, let's get started."

She stands up again, but it's just so she can easily straddle him on his lap with no fear of being thrown off.

Sam thinks it's the perfect time to hit her, but just as he's about to lean his head back to headbutt her, he feels a hand forcefully grab the back of his neck, restricting any movement. And shit, it's making his dick hard too.

"I don't think so, pet. This is my play time. I make the rules during play time. Nowhere in the rules does it say anything about you hurting me. However, I can hurt you however I see fit if I think you're misbehaving."

That's all the warning Sam gets before he's violently shocked in the abdomen with the taser again, and he actually whimpers in pain.

"Good boy. Now, are you going to behave?"

Sam says nothing, but Toni's not happy with that, grabbing his neck tighter and forcing him to look at her, "I said, are you. Going. To behave?"

Sam wants nothing more than tell her to go to hell. Giving consent would just be the start, and he knows it. But he's in so much pain already, and all the things she's done to make his body respond to her are wearing him down.

But he's so, so tired. He just wants it over with so he can fall asleep and pretend it didn't happen.

Very slowly, he nods his head up and down, and when she smiles, he feels his dick twitch again.

"I told you you'd see it my way, pet."

She brings the gag up, reaching around Sam's face, and Sam can't help but panic at the thought of that horrible thing back on him, and tries to move his head.

But she's still stronger, clasping both hands on either side of his head, ordering, "Sam, if you don't stop this instant, I won't let you come at all."

That immediately makes his traitor body shut down, the promise of an orgasm too great.

"That's better." With both hands still on his head, she leans in to kiss him hard, and when she feels him getting hard underneath her, she pulls back, smiling.

"Such a good little pet. Getting hard just from a kiss." She kisses him again, harder, before bringing the gag up and wrapping it around Sam's mouth, tying it tight so Sam can't shake it loose.

"There. Now we can move on to the main event."

She gets off him for a moment to pull off her clothes, before straddling him again. Then, very very slowly, she starts to grind against his exposed cock.

This is a new level of torture, being teased like this, but he can't stop himself from moaning behind the gag.

She grabs his head again, forcing him to look right at her as she keeps grinding.

"See, Sam? This is how it's supposed to be. Not whatever nonsense you and your brother got up to."

Sam can't respond, but he feels tears fall out of his eyes, and knows his resolve is slowly breaking.

Toni is too smart to not see this, and stops grinding. But then, she does the unthinkable.

Toni moves herself onto Sam's knees, grabs his sensitive cock, and after positioning it just right, moves herself back onto his lap while pushing him inside her.

Several things hit Sam at once. One, she'd clearly prepped herself for this, as he feels himself slide in with almost no resistance. Two, the warmth of his cock being sheathed like this was making him even harder. And three, if he looks down, he can see the bulge of the head of his cock in her abdomen.

That last one makes more tears fall, as that's supposed to be a strictly him and Dean thing, and now it's being taken away from him, to be used in this sick game.

And don't think Toni doesn't know it. She uses one hand to force him to look at her, and the other to put her hand on the bulge, telling him,

"Wonderful, my pet. You will always fill me up like this. Or do I need to persuade you?" She makes him look at the discarded taser, and quickly, he shakes his head.

Toni moves his head back to look at the bulge, "Good boy. You learn fast. Now let's get to it."

With that, she starts grinding again, but with Sam now inside her, there's the added warmth to his cock and her commentary,

"Oh God, Sam. So big for me. So full. You're close, I can feel it. Nothing in between us anymore, or ever again."

And that's when Sam realizes she didn't put a condom on him. That bitch. But the combined grinding and warmth is making it difficult to focus.

"Come inside me, pet."

The command barely even registers before he feels his hot seed fill her, and combined with everything else, he's now full on sobbing behind the gag.

But she doesn't stop. No, she keeps grinding until Sam's orgasm passes, and all he wants to do is pass out.

Once his cock stops reacting, she slowly pulls herself off, gives his cock a few strokes to make it hard again, then slips the damn cock ring back on him.

"You did well this time, Sam. I think we made a breakthrough."

She starts to walk away, but upon hearing a loud whimper, she stops.

"What's the matter Sam? Never been gagged before?"

That cruel statement is all she says, and she just walks away with her clothes, leaving him there, bound and gagged.

That just makes him cry harder. He's so open and vulnerable, and now he's just being left in his own cum like he's trash. But she's also the only human contact he has, and whether he lets himself admit it, it's better than this.

"No, please…" Sam begs silently. "Please…"


	5. Chapter 5

"This is new." Sam says. Or he would've, had the gag not still be in place. Not only that, he finds his neck in some sort of vice, making any movement impossible, as well as his hands still handcuffed behind his back, ankles still cuffed to the damn chair. At least someone finally cleaned him up from the last session.

"Hello, Sam." The bitch's voice resonates throughout the room, and this time, when she comes down, she's wearing some sort of costume. And, he realizes, a pole has been installed right in front of him.

"Nonononono." Sam whimpers behind the gag, and don't think Toni doesn't see it.

"Yes, Sam. You're coming untouched. Judging how hard you already are from seeing me come in, it won't be long at all."

With that, Toni moves to the pole and starts sliding up and down it, making Sam start writhing, a combination of being turned on and desperation to not come for her again.

Toni ups her game by throwing in a more advanced move, swinging herself around the pole. Sam's traitor dick gets harder, and Sam attempts in vain to try something, anything, to stop himself. But with his head in a vice and his hands and ankles trapped, it's futile.

"Good boy, Sam. All tied up and nowhere to go as you just keep getting harder and harder for me. Breaking you is getting closer every day."

She keeps up her pole dance, and Sam starts crying at her words.

She's right of course. Initially, he thought he'd be able to hold out, but his traitor body is wearing down, as is his mind. He'd thought the devil was bad, but this bitch is right up there in the same league. And soon, he knows, she'll demand he beg her to come, and he'll be so far gone, the words will be out before he can stop himself.

"Very very good, Sam." The words come unexpectedly, but it's all the heads up he gets as he rather suddenly and violently comes untouched, covering himself in cum and waves of pleasure he doesn't want washing over him.

Toni abruptly stops her dance, smiling over her latest conquest.

"Good pet, Sammy." The word is a slap in the face, and Sam trying to scream at her for daring to use Dean's nickname for him, but all he gets is a slap in the face.

"No. You don't get to be upset. If I want to call you Sammy, I'm going to. Not like anyone else will be calling you that, right?"

Oh, that bitch. But he does calm down, not wanting to be punished again.

"I suppose I'll be merciful this time. You can sit in your cum for a few more hours, and maybe I won't tase you when I come back."

She leaves then, and Sam cries. He just finally got cleaned up, and now he's dirty with his cum again.

Sam prays, but just like all the previous ones, they go unanswered. By now, all Sam really wants is to sleep and not wake up. The empty has to be better than this. Maybe he'll even find Dean. Weirder things have happened.


	6. Chapter 6

When the bitch finally comes back down, he's still gagged. Seems to be a new thing with her, but who knows anymore?

"Do you know what today is, Sammy?" The word hurts so much, but Sam doesn't make any sign of discomfort. He knows his punishment.

"Today's the day I break you." And she promptly releases Sam's arms and legs from the chair and removing the gag, while keeping the cuffs on him.

At first, Sam doesn't know what to make of this. She's just letting him go?

"See these cuffs, Sam?" She asks, nodding at them. "They're not your average cuffs. I put a few enchantments on them. Go ahead. Try and run."

Sam doesn't think, just runs for the basement, and when she doesn't even chase him down, that's all the warning he gets before he falls to the ground. He doesn't know what happened, all he knows is his body won't respond, or make another step away from here.

But the bitch was prepared for this, smirking at the terrified look in Sam's eyes.

"Having a little trouble there? You should know by now I was never going to just let you walk away."

Sam tries to squirm away, but once again, he can't, and when she's right there in front of him, leaning in for a kiss, he can't even turn his head away anymore. 

Then she's on him, sticking her tongue in his mouth, and something inside screams at him to do something, anything to get away from her.

But it falls on dead ears, as every thought that goes towards trying is promptly shut down, before he can even lift a limb to do anything.

When she finally pulls away, she tells him about this new terrifying development.

"I no longer have to hold you down in this basement anymore, Sam."

Anyone else would be overjoyed to hear something like this, but after everything, it just fills Sam with dread, the likes of which he'd hoped he'd never have to feel again.

"You see, as fun as it is tying you up so you can't go anywhere, it's also incredibly time consuming. I don't particularly feel like dragging this all out anymore, so I'm just going to end it now."

Sam has no idea what she could mean or how much worse it could get than watching his own body her turned on by her. Hell, his dick is getting harder just as she speaks, proving her influence.

"That being said, here's how it's going to go, _Sammy_." She emphasizes it this time, knowing how much it hurts him, as she grips the cuffs.

"You are not allowed to move of your own free will without my permission ever again."

Sam says nothing as he thinks about that one statement, as he looks at the cuffs, then recalls how he just fell over, or even how he couldn't stop her from kissing him. Once he realizes what that means, he can feel his heart pounding.

"When you're a part of the London chapter, you have such a wide variety of spells at your disposal. A flawless binding spell is child's play. And you've been wearing them all this time."

The thought alone makes him want to cry, but by now he's all dried out.

"You're free to roam about this basement all you want. But I don't give you permission to escape or leave. The only way you're coming out of here is if you come to me willingly. I think it's time we made love, don't you?"

Is she insane? She has to be, to think he'd ever even consider it.

"I actually have you to thank for this, Sam. This way, you'll learn to obey me faster than torturing you ever did. You'll even be able to go outside with me, like we're married."

Sam's blood boils hearing that, but with these binding cuffs, he knows in his heart it's true.

But now that she's gotten her point across, it looks like she doesn't feel like violating him at the moment. She stands up and walks away, with one last comment,

"You do not have my permission to leave this basement unless it's to come make love to me." 

And then she's gone, leaving Sam with a heavy boner and a face streaming with tears.

"Kill...me." comes a faint whisper, but there's no reply.


	7. Chapter 7

This basement is starting to close in on him. That's the only explanation, the longer Sam's forced to stay in this fucking basement.

True to Toni's word, no matter what Sam tried, be it trying to trick the cuffs into thinking he would go to her, to just flat out trying to charge at the door, it was futile.

Now, he sits on the basement floor, not moving. What's even worse is the thug the bitch hired laid out an arsenal of weapons in front of him. Not to use on him, cause that was too easy. No, they were put down here to taunt him, knowing they were right there but unable to touch them.

Or use them on himself, he thinks as he sits curled up in the fetal position. All he has to do is get to them, cut his throat for real this time, and it would all be over.

But no. Apparently someone does still want him alive, even it's a lifetime of slavery.

That's a good word for what she has planned, considering.

_The bitch comes downstairs again, but this time isn't like the others._

_"Come to me." Is all she says, and at once, Sam can't move, speak, or anything, and the implications were clear. He would go to her, and go to her he does_

_Obediently, Sam slowly moves towards where she's waiting, and then she commands, "Sit on this chair. And you're not allowed to get up until I say."_

_Once again, Sam has no choice, rooted to the spot unless it's to do what she says. He sits on the chair in front of the table someone apparently brought in, as Toni sits in the other one, folder in hand._

_"Now, let's begin."_

Sam wants nothing more than to say he was unaffected, but he knows that's a lie.

_She takes out a picture and sets it on the table so Sam can see it, and he almost gasps when he sees his brother's face staring back up at him._

_"De-." He says, but suddenly, it catches in his throat, like someone cut him off, and his eyes go wide._

_"Having a little trouble, Sammy?" Toni asks in fake sympathy, before saying, "You're supposed to be the smart one, and you haven't figured out I don't need to say a command to make you do it?"_

Now, Sam feels like he's having a heart attack. Because it's bad enough to be forced to obey her verbal commands, but now that she apparently doesn't need to? It just reinforces the thought that Sam is slowly running out of time.

_"Dean is not a word in your vocabulary anymore. You'll try and remember it, but before you can, it will disappear, and you will let it. If someone tells you they're Dean, you will show no recognition in your eyes. You will say you don't know who they're talking about."_

Forget the panic attack. Now he's just trying to force his mind to shut down, because he can't let himself forget Dean, helpless or not.

_"You and I are happily together. Have been for years. You adopted my son as your own, even took my last name. You're one of the most devoted members of the London chapter, and you would die for it."_

No no no! Sam can't let this happen, he just can't. He needs to fight it, but he can't. The cuffs are slowly reinforcing her words, and soon, Sam Winchester will be gone, replaced by Sam Bevell.

_"Dean Winchester is dangerous, and you've been assigned to take him out."_

Sam's not even trying to figure out what she meant, just trying to run from the words, but the more he runs, the more he feels like they're catching up with him.

_"These are a fine collection of weapons you have before you. You will not touch them, because there is no threat. You are safe."_

Sam tries to shield himself with his arms, but all that does is give him a clear view of the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, reestablishing the impenetrable hold she has on him.

He makes a weak attempt to push them off, but he already knows hell fail, as the cuffs don't even slide an inch.

He wants to fight this so badly, but he keeps being bombarded with her words, telling him to give up and give in.

All of which comes to a head when he realizes he now has a boner from just thinking about her.

" _I'll be generous and grant you a mourning period before everything I say becomes reality. But once I leave this room, the process will begin. All you have to do is let it in."_

And so he cries. He cries for the man who's name he can't speak, the man he soon won't remember. He cries for the side of him that's slowly retreating to where he can't reach it. He cries because he hates this with all his heart, something he'll soon be unable to resist. His body's already giving in, and soon it'll take over his mind.

And he cries because he knows once it takes over, he'll never be free. Toni and these damned cuffs will make sure of that.

Once he's all dried out, he knows what he needs to do. It's the only way.

He drops his arms, leans his head against the wall, and lets himself go.

When it manifests in the forefront of his mind, he doesn't fight it, and the force is so intense, he finds himself passing out.

" _When you're ready, come find me. It's our anniversary. I want to make love to my husband."_

Sam Bevell wakes up in the basement sitting at a table full of instruments.

Sam has no idea what he's doing here, before be remembers. Right. The latest ape had finally gone mad, so he was cleaning the instruments. Hopefully Toni won't be too mad at him for doing it on their anniversary.

Sam stands up, pushing himself away, and grabs the bottle of wine he'd been saving for tonight.

"Sweetheart?" Comes the call into the bedroom, and when Toni looks, she gives a genuine smile for the first time.

"Working late?" She asks, nothing in her voice giving anything away.

Sam grins sheepishly, "Yeah. But I still remembered to grab your favorite wine." He holds it up for emphasis, but Toni's got something else in mind. 

"We're supposed to make love. It's not nice to keep your wife waiting." She pouts.

Sam rolls his eyes, but he's all about making it better as he sits on the bed with her, and leans in for a kiss.

Briefly Toni wonders if Sam might still be fighting, but that worry proves to be for nothing, as Sam not only initiates it, he actually bites her lip before kissing her harder.

It's everything she'd hoped for and more, she thinks as she looks at Sam's wrists, cuffs now hidden under his blazer sleeves.

But she's in for another surprised as Sam shoves her further up the bed, before hovering his head over her sex.

"I think before we get to love making, I'm gonna have a little snack." Sam says as he reaches into her pants, then her panties, sticking a finger into her pussy, rubbing it oh so good as he pulls down her pants to expose them.

With her pussy in full view, Sam wastes no time pulling his own clothes off, before planting his hands on her hips to hold her down as he sucks her pussy into his mouth.

As Sam sucks her like a popsicle, all doubts vanish as her impending orgasm gets closer and closer.

Then Sam stops, but before Toni can think to do anything, Sam says, "Happy anniversary, baby", then takes her clit back into his mouth and sucks, hard.

As Toni's orgasm makes her scream, Sam's arms move to wrap around her waist, mouth still hovering over her pussy so his hot breath makes more juices flood out of her as he says,

"I love you more today than yesterday. I'll love you more tomorrow than today. You're my wife, and I'm your husband. Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out! This is not the end. Next few chapters or so will be from Dean's perspective.


	8. Chapter 8

_That bitch is dead._ That's the mantra Dean keeps playing in his mind over and over as the Impala peels out of the garage and towards the house Sam's being kept in.

He'd been forced to watch every single thing that bitch did to Sam, all the way up to watching Sam stop fighting it.

His eyes had been practically glued to the screen while he had all but shoved Cass' ass out of the bunker in search of where the feed was coming from.

He'd finally paused when Sam had been left naked and alone, and had been called with the location.

 _If he's anything less than Sam Winchester, she's getting a bullet between the eyes._ Dean swears to himself.

When he's finally there, the first thing he notices is the warding. Great.

Dean wastes no time, immediately about scratching at the wards and cutting off their power while wearing gloves to avoid them affecting him.

He orders Cass to wait for his prayer, then picks the lock and walks inside, gun ready.

One door leads downstairs, and sees the basement Sam had been kept in. Unfortunately, Sam's no longer there, nor is there any trades of his blood or anything else that suggested Sam was ever down here.

Then he hears what sounds like muffled talking, and heads back up the stairs.

The noise gets louder as he moves throughout the house, until he finally reaches the right door, and doesn't even bother trying to pick it, just kicks it with enough force to force it open.

The first thing he sees is one that will probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

He sees Sam, laying back on the bed, while that bitch is sucking him off, making him moan loudly.

"SAM!"

At Dean's shout, Sam looks up, and they both immediately sit up to cover themselves.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Sam demands, leaving Dean completely confused.

But then the bitch speaks, "Darling, that's Dean Winchester."

Within that split second, Dean finds himself staring down the barrel of a gun, with Sam holding the trigger as he stands up.

Dean wasn't expecting that, and holds his gun away from him, "Whoa whoa! Sam, it's me!"

Sam snarls, "I know it's you! You're a murderer! And I'm the one who's gonna be the one to end you for good!"

The more nonsense Sam keeps spouting, the more confused Dean gets, before he realizes who the real culprit is.

Dean aims his gun at the bitch, almost screaming as he demands,

"Fix him. NOW!"

But the bitch does nothing of the sort. "Fix him? He's already fixed! And now he's the finest Man of Letters in the London chapter!"

Sam agrees, "That's right! And I will not have you barging in here and making demands from my wife!"

"What?!" Dean says, completely confused.and hurt at the same time.

But then he sees her get up from the bed, and whispers into Sam's ear. The look on his face is disturbing enough, watching as he immediately relaxes, like he's hanging onto every word she says.

Then Sam begins to speak, every word falling flat,

"My name is Sam Bevell. This is my wife, Antonia. Toni for short. We've been happily married for years, and many more to come. I adopted her son as my own. Today's our anniversary."

Dean's just shaking his head, not buying a word of it. Then before he knows what he's doing, he's pointing the gun right between Toni's eyes and pulling the trigger, no hesitation, just does it.

The fallout happens slowly. First, blood from her head splatters all over the walls, and even all over Sam. Second, once Sam's brain catches up with what happened, his reaction is completely unexpected.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam shouts, throwing himself at Dean to shove him against a blood spattered wall, quickly grabbing Dean's gun in one swift move and pointing it at Dean.

"You killed the love of my life. Now I'm going to kill you." Sam's voice is low and menacing as he speaks. John Winchester would be proud.

"Sam, stop. This isn't you! I'M the love of your life. Not that British blond bitch."

All that gets him is a hard punch to the face, and Sam ordering, "You don't get to talk about my wife. The only thing you're allowed to do is die. By my hand. To avenge my wife."

Then it suddenly becomes really hard for Dean to breathe, as the hand not holding the gun wraps around his throat.

"Sam-." But he's cut off again, this time by getting hit over the head with his own gun.

"I said shut up!" Sam shouts in his face.

 _Cass! I need you!_ Dean thinks, while Sam says,

"Forgive me, Toni. I couldn't save you." Sam whispers, and right when Dean's sure this is it, he sees Sam suddenly slump to the ground, revealing Cass behind him.

Dean wastes no time in getting some clothes on Sam's body, explaining, "Something is seriously wrong. He said he was a British Man of Letters, married!"

This confuses Cass, "But I thought he was sharing relations with you."

Dean has no time for this, "Cass, we need to get him back to the bunker, try and figure out how to get him back. See if there's anything here we can take. Then get rid of all evidence of us being here."

As Cass does, Dean takes Sam over his shoulder, leading him out of this bedroom, not caring about anything but getting Sam the hell away from here.

When he finally gets Sam in the passenger seat, he can now see Sam's limbs easier, and for the first time, he sees the wrist and ankle cuffs on Sam's limbs.

"What the hell…?"

"They're enchanted." Cass says as he comes up behind him.

"What?" Dean exclaims, both from being startled and at this new information.

"The cuffs are enchanted. That's why he's like this. Whatever she did to them, they're keeping Sam in his brainwashed state."

If Dean hadn't already killed her, he would've gone back in to make sure she was, then stab her repeatedly. Because this bitch has crossed so many unforgivable lines, and brainwashing his brother into almost killing him is a big one.

But he doesn't do that. Instead, he leans in close to kiss Sam's forehead, and whispers,

"Swear to God, Sammy, wherever you are in that big melon of yours, I'm coming for you. You and me against the world, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!


End file.
